


Betrayal

by TheMagicMeep



Series: Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicMeep/pseuds/TheMagicMeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a betrayal no-one saw coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

He’s never seen Blair so angry, so _desperate_. She doesn’t like being wrong, she never has and this betrayal has proved her wrong in the most painful way possible. But she doesn’t want to believe it and instead lashes out like some wounded animal in a mad attempt to make it untrue.  

“Sirius is not a traitor” Blair snaps, colour high on her cheeks and full lips curling into a snarl. “He hates Voldemort and he loved Lilly and James. You know that!” Her green eyes are wild and her hair –long since escaped from its tie- falls untamed down her back as she speaks.

Francis wonders who she is trying to convince, them or herself?

Remus faces her, dishevelled and utterly heartbroken as he whispers “I wish it wasn’t true” and buries his head in his hands. Dumbledore rests a comforting hand on the werewolf’s thin shoulder and sighs softly, peering at the now pacing Scotswoman over his half-moon glasses.

His blue eyes look old and so full of pain. But then Dumbledore has watched them grow up, from students to soldiers so he too feels their loss keenly.  

“Blair” he says, his voice soft and genuinely regretful “no-one expected this but you must believe me when I say that there is no other explanation”. She whirls on him, opening her mouth to shout more denials but despite herself she falls silent when Dumbledore raises a hand.

“Sirius Black was the Potters secret keeper” he announces “and he is the only one who could have told Voldemort where they were hiding”. In the answering quiet the only noise is Remus’s soft sobs, Blair stands still her face gone whiter than a sheet. But it is compelling evidence and she cannot dismiss it so she bows her head and wipes at her stinging eyes.

Francis who had remained at the back of the room, a silent and shocked witness to events, slips off to bring everyone a cup of tea. Tea was normal, it was routine, and it was _safe_. It didn’t make them think of lost friends, war or betrayals that they could have never seen coming. Francis even takes a cup for himself, tea is not normally to his taste, far too _British_ but he needs something to hold, something to warm the sudden coldness inside him.

Blair flops down in a worn old arm chair, suddenly exhausted she sits and stares silently into her tea scowling as she thinks. Sirius had been her friend since they had run around causing mayhem at the big social gatherings that their families had insisted on dragging them along to when they were young. It feels wrong to think of that mischievous little dark haired boy as anything but her friend.       

“What about Harry?” asks Francis eventually; his French accent is thick tonight as it always is when he is hurting.

“He is staying with his aunt and uncle” Dumbledore replies heavily, “they are all the family he has left”.

Blair raises her head “I could take him” she offers slowly “Lilly always said her sister was a bitch and surely it would be better that the lad grew up with one of us?”  

Dumbledore shakes his head, “I think it is better that he grows up without the attention he is bound to attract in our world”.

“But we could go away and live among muggles or something” Blair returns, her green eyes made hard as emerald by the firelight and voice cracking “I wouldn’t mind”.

“Albus, Blair’s family have one of the best warded houses in Britain” Remus points out hoarsely “he would be safe there” the “ _and I could visit him_ ” is left unsaid but it is clear from the tone of his voice.  

“There are other reasons why I entrusted Harry to his aunt” Dumbledore’s face is unreadable and the shadows that fall across him only succeed in making him look more mysterious “he will be safest there. Safer even than the best of the Kirkland’s wards can make him”.

The look he bestows on Remus and Blair is almost apologetic but the witch only grunts as she storms off to break out the firewhisky. Merlin knows they need it.

She slumps against the counter when she finds the bottle, thinking of a little boy damned to live in a world not his own, with people who would never care to understand him and another little boy who had only ever wanted to be free.  

But Sirius was in Azkaban now; Blair had been there once before as an Auror dropping prisoners off and the mere thought of the place made her shudder and take a swig of the whisky. It burned her throat but she ignored that along with the tears trickling down her face. She might see him there one day, or rather she would see what remained of that bright brilliant boy she had once known.

The thought makes her want to scream but she hugs herself and forces the cry back down. He had betrayed his best friends, his cause and he had betrayed _her_ she shouldn’t care that he had been left to rot in the closest thing to hell. But she did.

Once she collects herself she returns to the room, the others say nothing about the tear tracks or the heartbreak clear on her face. But Francis allows her to bury her head in his shoulder and she clings to him to try and forget that any of this had ever happened.

Twelve years on from that awful night Blair Kirkland looks at a newspaper article proclaiming the escape of the mass murderer Sirius Black from Azkaban, but all she can see is a bright eyed and dark haired boy who would have done anything to keep his friends safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have spawned from my idea that Blair and Sirius would have been bros. They met at one of those parties that pure-blood familes like to have when they were tiny.
> 
> Also just to be safe I don’t own Harry Potter or Hetalia.


End file.
